descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie/Quotes
Quotes of Evie from Descendants, Descendants 2 and two seasons of Descendants: Wicked World. |-|Descendants= *"And lots and lots of mirrors!" *"It must be magic." *"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." *"Evie. Evil queen's daughter." *"Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?" *"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" *"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." *"I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no." *"Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights." *"I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head." *"I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go." *"For the first time, It's like I'm more than just a pretty face." *"I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror." *"I can fix that with some gloss and some blush." *"Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes." *"My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask Snow White." *"M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" *"I choose good." *"Magic mirror, show your bright light!" |-|Descendants 2 = *"I have an opening for a fitting at three! Who wants it?" *"Well, you can breathe after Cotillion *"Look who's on TV!" *"Okay, so I'll see you later." *"Mal's gone back to the Isle." *"This isn't a parade. It's the Isle." *"And never, ever smile." *"No thank yous and drop the please too." |-|Season 1 = Evie's Explosion of Taste *"You have to help me." *"This!" *"I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival, because I heard that last year everyone loved Audrey's. They were like an explosion of deliciousness. And I thought "I can do that, and everyone will love me, and tell me how fab-mazing I am." But none of that's going to happen, because I can't make cupcakes! I mean it's not like I made cupcakes on The Isle of the Lost. Evil minion bakers did. Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?" *"That's because that was a mean thing to do and on The Isle of the Lost being mean was being nice." *"They say baking is a form of chemistry, so I decided to combine all of the periodic elements. I probably should have left out the sulfur. You have to help me! Use your magic." *"Magic for a good cause is automatically good." *"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." *"Yep! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." *"I've always wondered what unnilseptium tasted like." *"Ewww!" *"What happened?" Careful What You Wish For *"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster! Look at this post! "Pastry chef? More like pastry death!" I don't think that's a compliment here." *"Hold up! She's my BFF. She's helping me first." *"I think you mean when she's done with me." *"Can we focus on what's important? Me." Voodoo? You Do *"I've forgotten how bad the city's drainage system is. They seriously need better catch-basins." *"I'm taking Sustainable Urban Planning this semester." *"We should find a place to hide." *"Liking mud is not a VK thing. It's a Mal thing." *"It's so beautiful. Oh! Don't get jelly." *"Oh, no." Lamp Sweet Lamp *"She's joking. ...I think." *"We really need to teach them how to smack-talk." *"Your momma's so weak, old ladies help her across the street!" *"Your momma's so soft, the only spells she casts are crying spells." *"Oh, snap!" *"Oh, yeah. We have got to get them out of here before anyone else shows up." Genie Chic *"Cute! Except, if it were me, I probably add a little more bling here, a little more sparkle over there..." *"No? That's cool. I'm good." *"You really wanna waste your last wish on getting out?" Puffed Deliciousness *"Smiling's super important in Auradon. Let's see what you've got. Try less teeth. Better. But your eyes still look... villainy. Try smeyesing." *"I know! It's weird, right? I mean, why put it out if you don't want it stolen?" *"Oh, no! We were the picture of elegance." Good Is the New Bad *"Ally. Alice in Wonderland's daughter. Girl's gotta know her competition. Or, in this case, her nopetition. Get it? Because she's not competition?" *"Whisis? Hey, Ally. You okay?" Spirit Day *"What happened to: 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you.'" *"Forget about the pompoms and focus on the super awesome outfit we made." *"Is it just me..." *"Bite, bite, bite!" I'm Your Girl *"You're saying "wicked!" I like that." *"What's up?" *"Great fashion is cutting edge." *"So, what's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?" *"No! Well, not anymore." *"Trust us. With this stuff you'll bring the house down. Or burn it down. Just stay away from liquid nitrogen." *"Nope. But we like living on the edge." Mash It Up *"What about a "who's the fairest" party? It'll be a competition. The winner will get everything and the loser will get nothing." *"Thanks!" All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. *"Alrighty! Who's ready for party makeovers? *"That's the attitude! I've concocted an amazing beauty mineral base. Who wants a basial? P.S. I made that up." *"Oh, Freddie? Did you just ask who did win?" *"It was me. I won. I'm the Q.N.L.B.! Oh Mal, did you just ask where I'm going to put the crown? I don't know where. I'm running out of room for all my crowns!" *"Well, then you better keep brushing because I am on fire! Carbon dioxide, water vapor, oxygen and nitrogen; ignited up in here! OK Freddie, for your makeover, I'm thinking a little less voodoo and a little more new-do." *"No probs... Audrey, for your makeover, I'm thinking about some apple-red lipstick and some wicked Cheshire cat eyes." *"Oh, I forgot to bring that one. Sorry! Mal, for your makeover, I want to see what you look like in purple. *"Oh, that's not purple, that's aubergine... *"That sounds like something I would do... but I didn't, promzies! Besides, I couldn't have; I was too busy winning my crown! Did you guys know I won a crown? 'Cause I did! I won the crown!" *"Yeah, this is Auradon! It's not like there's some thief in a cloaked glove running around stealing things..." Mad for Tea *"It's okay. Everyone just calm down. This is why I always bring a back-up gown. And back-up accessories." *"And back-up de-accessories!" *"Wow, how did you change so fast? Seriously, one second you're wearing one dress and then you're wearing the other. It was like... right out of a cartoon." *"Aw, I've been called worse." *"She has a point." *"She means it's very fashion-forward. If I didn't think I was already wearing the best dress, I'd be super-jelly. But I do, so I'm not." *"Quit while you're ahead." Carpet Jacked *"I'm sure they're just around the corner. I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon." *"No, because I packed hair helmets for everyone. I designed them myself!" *"What did you say about me?" *"What about Lonnie? Can't she pick us up?" *"That won't do. I get car-sick on flying pumpkins." *"I know. And we've been working so hard to get people on our side!" The Night is Young *"Oh, the jewels on the crown totally match my eyes! I look so good! I don't even need a filter!" *"I know. I really am." *"Dance for me. I've got a date with some bling. Oh, crownie, I love you!" Neon Lights Out *"You're not in the mascot uniform!" *"Why would you even ask that?" *"CJ's captain Hook's daughter." Hooked On Ben *"Right." |-|Season 2 = Slumber Party *"An even better question, would you rather stand around and talk, or get this slumber party started?!" *"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for a month. Or, maybe, until the next party." Odd Mal Out *"Whoa! Awkward." *"Releasing?" *"Huh?" *"Seriously?" *"Well, okay. Then I'm going with." *"Oh! But it's okay for you?" Wild Rehearsal *"Mal! You okay?" *"Guess you didn't find your jewel?" *"You want to talk about it?" *"I'll just give you some space then. I'll be right here, giving you space!" *"Okay, that's a weird move." *"Audrey, why would Mal do that to you?" *"Okay, Mal. The gag was funny, but you do not want to get between Audrey and her big show. As your BFF, I have to advise you to chill." Chemical Reaction *"Let's just say it won't be on the final exam. Jane, can you get me the emulsifier?" *"Uh, check the drawers, maybe?" *"That's not supposed to happen." *"Oh, but those outfits, That's the new style. You look totally hot and hot is the new cool." *"We totally look fab. Now, back to the experiment." *"Mal, what's going on with you? Something is wrong. And it's only getting worse." Talking Heads *"Audrey, we VKs may be a lot of things, but we're not fakers." *"You're wrong. Mal is our friend." *"Okay, okay. Things got a little heated. We all said things that didn't make any sense. But I'm sure if we ask nicely, Mal will take it all back. Right, Mal?" *"This isn't Mal. Why is she acting like this?" Steal Away *"M, what were you doing at the museum?" *"Mal, it's me. I just wanna help." *"Your jewel! Where did you get this?" *"You were being rotten to the core." *"It is the jewel. Maleficent must have cursed it years ago." *"Well-" *"Of course I'm mad at you. You're my best friend and you don't treat best friends like that." *"But I also knew it wasn't you. All along. I knew." Evil Among Us *"Why, thank you, Your Majesty. Yes, I do like happily ever-afters." *"You look amaze'! I told you!" *"Come on! I'm sure if we told them about the whole evil spell on your hidden jewel thing, they'd totally let you go." *"Well, if you're not going, then I'm not going. I'd rather be here with you." *"You wanna try on my tiara?" Mal-lone *"The Jewel-bilee! Mhmmm. OMG! Something's really wrong. I'm freaking out here." *"He's here?" *"Right. Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is Zevon in our land? There he is! On the tourney field!" *"Mal-" *"There's no way you could've known. Look, Mal didn't do this. Zevon did. He turned us against each other, he divided us." *"I think we may be too late." Face to Face *"You two had a thing?" *"Seriously?" *"You're bluffing, right?" United We Stand *"There's too many of them!" *"I got you, fam." *"Reflect on this!" *"Mal! That's my friend you're messing with!" *"Later, Zevon, don't get lost on the way to the Isle! See what I did there?" *"Jewel-bilee?" Celebration *"It totally matches my dress." Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes Category:Descendants 2 Quotes